ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Union List/Valkyrie's Rage
Valkyrie's Rage General Information: *Our present fearless leader: *Union Rank: *Members: *Union's Stance: *Recruitment: Maidens' Biography When the land of Ishtaria first set forth, countless wars broke out to fight for territory. A few valiant individuals rose from the hellish battlefield and had one purpose; to recover the lost heroes, chosen by Odin, who fought in these wars to protect their people and send them to Valhalla. However, the lack of manpower made the task backbreaking. To expand their arsenal, they created and built a Union that houses strong warriors and continues to watch over Ishtaria and carry their duties, a Union whose undying spirit stays burning brightly and vibrantly... Valkyrie's Rage. Created in October 2014, Valkyrie's Rage is one of the pioneering Unions to exist in the land of Ishtaria, and is proudly created by our founder, Kinzigar. Together with some members, Valkyrie's Rage started off as an Open Union and began recruiting members who had at least a few 5* or a 6* card. After an ardous process of booting and recruiting, Kinzigar managed to rack up 15-20 members who were active players at that time. Realising that the community has grown to a larger scale, he decided to push members to have LINE chat for communication purposes as in-game chat system is atrocious for extended conversations. That was when the Valkyrie's Rage LINE group chat came alive. After another labourous process of kicking, quitings, and recruitment of great and stronger players, the Union has become mostly what it is today. The Facebook group for the Union started soon after with the outstanding and amazing help from Xander, Megnificent and a few others. They injected the mythology of the Valkyries into the Facebook page and notes, fostering an identity that defines us other than just playing the game. Past Achievements *1st Union War, Call To Arms: Blood Sport (Rhiannon) - 65th *2nd Union War, Call To Arms: Double Impact (Avi and Aglae) - 34th *3rd Union War, Call To Arms: Nowhere to Run (Haniel and Schwertleite) -49th *4th Union War, Call To Arms: Pound of Flesh (Waltraute and Vergilius) -77th *5th Union War, Call To Arms: Until Death (Panthesileia and Helsing) -41st *6th Union War, Call To Arms: Wake of Death (Ishval and Georgios) -20th The Valkyrie Spirit "We choose your fate." Our motto, which encapsulates the meaning behind a valkyrie's duty. The fate of a warrior does not entirely lie on the owner, neither does his soul. Rather, it is the Odin and the Valkyries that decides for him. Fate is not determined by you, it is pre-determined by us. The Community Valhalla's Guidelines Below are the common guidelines to follow in our Union. General Rules (Updating) * Raid Boss Events * Gift Events * Activity * Recruitment Pre-requisites (Updating) * Process # Current Needs * Union Wars As aforementioned, we are serious when it comes to Union Wars. All must abide by these instructions. * Facebook Page We have set-up a Facebook Page! Check us out here! The Facebook Page serves as a platform to lay out information about some of Valkyrie's Rage recent achievements, and other updates regarding our Union. Miscellaneous Further Enquiries for Odin If you have other burning questions or enquiry regarding our Union, you can: *Pm our Union leader via LINE (ID: ) *Reach our Union leader via Age of Ishtaria *Contact us on our Facebook Page Category:Community